Undone
by Lifeisacircle
Summary: "I think that would be more of a punishment for you than it would be for me." Harry smirked as Draco flushed, knowing the words that Potter had spoken were true. "Well then, I'll... I'll break up with you," Malfoy said triumphantly, glad to have come up with a suitable punishment. "Draco... we're married." Contains very mature content. Malexmale. Drarry. Don't like, don't read.


"Potter. I already told you, I am extremely busy today. Please see yourself out." Draco Malfoy ran a hand through his hair and scowled when Harry didn't move.

"But you don't really want me to leave, do you?" Harry asked from underneath the desk, his face just inches from Malfoy's crotch. Draco could feel his face begin to heat up as he felt the warm breath ghosting over him.

"Harry Potter, I do not have time for this," He was starting to get frantic, if Harry didn't leave soon, he was going to do something he would regret. Something like flip him over his desk and fuck him into oblivion.

"I'm not stopping you from doing anything," Harry sat back on his heels and raised his eyebrow at Draco who growled.

"You know damn well what you're doing to me," He said angrily. All of a sudden, Harry's hands were back on him, all over him, touching him in all the right places, but they halted to a stop at Draco's crotch. Harry looked up, silently asking for permission and he nodded.

"Yes, dammit, just hurry up," Malfoy pleaded. Harry fumbled with the button of Draco's jeans, pulling the zipper down as quickly as he could. He smirked when he saw he wasn't wearing any underwear. In response, Draco just pulled at his hair and pushed his face closer, dying for that mouth to be around his erection. And then it was, and god, it was doing incredible things. His hips bucked as Harry pulled away to wipe his mouth and he whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Merlin Potter, more," Draco whined as green eyes met his. Harry sat back on his heels and started to crawl out from under the desk.

"But Draco, you wanted me to leave. Remember?" He had an evil glint in his eyes and Malfoy wondered why he hadn't been put in Slytherin. Draco panicked as he started to leave and grabbed his arm, kissing him violently.

"Harry Potter. If you don't finish what you started this instant, I won't have sex with you for a month," he snarled.

"I think that would be more of a punishment for you than it would be for me." Harry smirked as Draco flushed, knowing the words that Potter had spoken were true.

"Well then, I'll... I'll break up with you," Malfoy said triumphantly, glad to have come up with a suitable punishment.

"Draco... we're married."

"Fine, then I'll, um, I'll..." Draco trailed off as he ran out of ideas and Harry just chuckled.

"I'll suck you off-"

"Thank merlin Harry," Draco exclaimed.

"-but you have to beg first," Potter finished. Malfoy was silent. 'Beg? Malfoy's didn't beg. Who did he think he was, trying to get him to beg? But, on the other hand, his erection was beginning to get rather uncomfortable...'

"Harry, please..."

"Please what?" 'Damn him, he really could be a git at times'

"Please Harry, suck my cock, make me feel good," Draco moaned, dying for relief. And all of a sudden that mouth – merlin, that mouth – was back on his cock and the hands were all over him again. The pleasure was incredible and he could see stars. It was like nothing he had ever felt before.

But then the heat was gone and he heard Harry speak, "Draco, look at me. Look at me Draco." So Draco opened his eyes and he almost came. The sight of Harry, kneeling there before him, it was almost too much.

Malfoy opened his mouth to groan, but quickly shut it again as someone knocked on the door. He looked down at Harry who mouthed at him to let them in.

"W-who's there?" Draco asked, still shaking from his almost orgasm.

"It's Ron, I've got the papers you asked for."

"Right then, come in I suppose," Draco said as he looked down at Harry with a look that clearly said 'behave'. The door opened and Ron walked in with a pile of papers in his hand. He plopped them down on Draco's desk and they fell in a messy pile.

"Watch it, you git. My desk was neat before."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever mate. Listen, I don't know if you were told or not, but the head office needs that information by tomorrow. You better get down to work." Draco scowled and nodded his thanks, expecting Ron to leave. What he didn't expect was for him to pull up a chair and sit. The only thing that could possibly make it worse would be if- shite. Harry's mouth was back on his erection, working wonders with his tongue and Draco had to fight to keep a straight face.

"So, uh, Malfoy, I was wondering-"

"L-look Weasley, no offense, but this really is not a good time," Draco said as he tried to pull Harry's mouth off of his cock without Ron noticing. Ron cleared his throat and stood back up.

"Right, I'll come back later." He turned and walked back towards the door, but stopped with his hand on the door knob. "Are you alright mate? You look sorta weird."

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, I just have a lot of work to do." Ron nodded and left the office.

"Merlin Harry, what were you thinking?" Draco moaned as Harry continued his ministrations. He pulled away for a moment to answer in a husky voice, "Admit it Draco, it turned you on."

"W-what? No it didn't Potter, that's ridiculous," Draco protested. Harry chuckled against Draco's cock, the vibrations sending shivers down his spine.

"Oh I'm pretty sure it did, the idea that Ron could have looked over the desk at anytime, could have seen your hard, hard cock in my mouth." Harry blew on the length, his fingertips ghosting over the erection, enjoying the way Draco shivered, completely powerless, undone by his every touch.

Potter took the cock back into his delightfully warm mouth and hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard. He tongued the slit roughly and Draco came. Everything went white in that moment of pure bliss and Draco had to push Harry off as he continued to slurp.

"Stop... Stop, it's too sensitive. Merlin Harry, that was incredible," Draco praised. Harry smiled.

"I knew you'd enjoy it."

"Cheeky little bastard. Come on, let's go."

"I thought you had work to do," Harry questioned, raising his eyebrow.

"To hell with that, when we get home, it's your turn."


End file.
